


Cinderella boy

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya works a low-salary job, lives with a mean roommate and has no chance to go to the party at the end of the semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Grimm's Cinderella, in modern setting.

“Fujigaya!” Kamenashi ups the volume of his voice some more, tries to make it reach over the people talking and laughing in the bar. Fujigaya hears him, is just about to ask what he wants now, but he doesn't have the time to. “Bathroom.”

Fujigaya sighs, steps out from behind the bar desk and heads towards the restrooms, stops outside to take out the cleaning tools. He knows what to expect, but it doesn't make the smell better. It's past midnight, people have been drinking at the bar for a while now, and it's starting to show. At least there's no one asleep on the floor this time; just two nights ago, he had to clean up both the guy and the proof of him having had enough alcohol for the night.

It's the kind of bar where people go to get drunk, or to get more drunk after having been elsewhere. Not a fancy place, rather the opposite. It's cheap, and that's exactly why they earn so much. Fujigaya's salary isn't that good, though, because Kamenashi Kazuya, the owner of the bar, is greedy and keeps most of the earnings to himself. But Fujigaya is happy to have his job at all, because the shifts are late, which means he can fit his studies into his schedule. That he only ever gets to do the assignments no one else wants to do, like cleaning up after drunk people throwing up, is something he doesn't complain about. He needs the money he can get.

Because Fujigaya is a university student with loans to cover his education, and no parents to help him if he runs out of money before the month is over. They died a year before he finished high school; since then, he has been living on his own, working when he doesn't need to study. When he entered university he was lucky enough to find a guy on the internet, back then a second year student, who lived in a shared apartment and was looking for someone to share it with. It's fairly cheap, close to school (enough that there's no need to take neither train nor bus), so he took it. And ever since he moved in, he has been thinking about moving out, but he finds nothing that will make it cheaper for him.

His roommate is Nishikido Ryo. Now a third year student. Fujigaya's senpai by one year. He has a lot of friends, isn't low on money like Fujigaya, seems to make the most out of his university years. Fujigaya doesn't hate him. But they don't really get along. The thought of going home brings along a heavy feeling, but he has learned to appreciate the fact that he has somewhere to live at all.

“Welcome home,” Nishikido greets him, leaves the couch to meet him by the door when he gets home, with a smile that only means one thing. “You got paid today, huh?”  
Fujigaya sighs. “Yes.” He knows what Nishikido is hinting at, and hands him the brown envelope.  
“Thanks.” He opens the envelope, checks the money inside; hands Fujigaya three bills. “That's enough, right?” Yeah, enough to be able to have breakfast, lunch and dinner for a month. “And go shower. You smell.” Fujigaya takes his shoes off, watches Nishikido saunter off to the kitchen, the rest of his monthly salary in his hand, and he almost wants to not say what Kamenashi had told him to tell Nishikido when he got home.  
“Kamenashi said he's going to close the bar three days in a row next week.”  
“Yeah?” Nishikido sounds moderately interested.  
“There's a three night event at that club, whatever it's called. The one where the rich people go.”

At that, Nishikido is listening, even looks at Fujigaya while he speaks. “And?”  
“And he told me to tell you to make sure you're not busy because you're going with him.”  
“Hell yes I am. Damn, gotta get some fancy clothes. You're staying home aren't you?” Nishikido knows Fujigaya doesn't have time to go, not to mention he can't afford it, partly thanks to himself. So Fujigaya doesn't answer. “Keep the apartment clean, will you? Since you won't be working anyway.”

This week is the final one of the semester. Which means final exams, which means partying once they're over. And really, Fujigaya would love to party, to feel that for once, he's a normal university student. But he can't, he knows he can't, yet he can't keep himself from imagining how it would be, and finds himself sighing over it when he sits in the library trying to study for his last exam.  
“If I could just...” he mumbles, turns the page, then jumps when someone speaks from next to him.  
“If you could what?” It's a curious voice, one that sounds exactly like it wants to give him everything he wants and more, and he has an idea who it is even before he turns his head.  
“Kento, don't surprise me like that.” It's his kouhai, Nakajima Kento, who has a tendency to pop up as if magic put him there. They're not super close, but they get along well enough to spend time together now and again, often along with other kouhai.  
Kento smiles. “What were you mumbling about?”  
“The party this weekend. Everyone's going.”  
“I'm not,” a second voice interferes, and as if from out of nowhere, Kikuchi Fuma is sitting right in front of him, Sato Shori by his side. “Don't feel like it.”  
“Everyone except you, then,” Fujigaya sulks, and they all know why he's not happy about the party.  
“Actually, Gaya, we might be able to help you,” Shori speaks with a smile on his lips, a smile that makes Fujigaya feel hopeful. “We've got a speed project going on. From today until Wednesday. Which means we don't need the outfits on Friday, and that's when the party is, right? Friday through Sunday?”

It takes a few seconds for it to sink in, because even though he knows what Shori is suggesting, he didn't expect a favor like that. These three are all studying costume design, and right now, they're telling him that they could make him clothes to wear to the club.  
“But... even if you do that, I won't be able to pay the entrance fee.”  
“Don't worry,” Fuma tells him. “I know the headlining DJ. Yamashita Tomohisa, you know about him? Most people call him Yamapi. You must have heard of him.” Fujigaya has heard the name, but he had no idea Fuma knew him. But then again, Fuma does have a lot of connections within the music world, for a reason that Fujigaya has never understood, but he also figures that it's not really his business. “He can put you on the guest list, and you won't have to pay a single yen.”

Fujigaya wants to disagree, because it's just too much, but they won't let him, and in the end he finds himself in their sewing studio being measured by two of them while another is sketching, and the other two in their project are discussing fabrics while chattering loudly. The last two are Matsushima Sou and Marius Yo, the kind of first year students that still find everything super fun and exciting; the other three have gotten into the methods and still enjoy doing them, but they seem to find less reason to be all over the place about them. Fujigaya doesn't mind, just sees it as different ways of handling their creativity, and when he points that out to Kento, he gets a fond smile in return that reveals that he's agreeing wholeheartedly.

So the next Friday, Fujigaya passes through the door to the most popular club among university students, let through for free after stating his name and the name of the DJ Fuma talked about. The girls around him start staring and whispering when he speaks his name, but he forgets about that as soon as he gets inside. He's wearing the clothes his kouhai made him, they totally stand out but still look good, they told him he looks great in it and judging by the looks he gets, they were right. They helped him style his hair as well, Kento convinced him to put on just the slightest bit of make-up, and honestly, when he had looked himself in the mirror, he had barely recognized himself. And he's hoping no one else will, either, because he knows Nishikido and Kamenashi are there, somewhere, and he can't let them know he's there too. Especially not Nishikido.

The club is exactly what he thought it would be, if not more. Spacious, loud, blinking lights and colorful cocktails in people's hands; he finds himself staring at it all for a moment, but is knocked out of his thoughts when someone bumps into his back.  
“Hey, watch where you're-”  
Fujigaya turns around at the words, prepares to apologize and move away, but the sentence stops halfway when their eyes meet, and he's not sure what to say.  
“I'm sorry,” the man says, attitude a complete opposite to what he sounded like not even half a minute ago; he's even smiling. “I'm Yokoo Wataru. You can call me Wataru, if you want to.”  
“Taisuke,” Fujigaya introduces himself, tries to ignore the way this Yokoo guy is eyeing him up and down.  
“Nice to meet you. Have a drink with me?”

Fujigaya agrees. He has come alone, and it would be nice to be shown how to do things here instead of figuring it out on his own. So he follows Yokoo to the bar, orders a drink, but doesn't get a chance to reach for his own money before Yokoo has whipped out his golden credit card and paid for both of their drinks.  
“So what do you do?”  
“I'm a student,” Fujigaya says, which of course is completely true, but he deliberately leaves out the fact that he works at a cheap bar for low salary under bad conditions. “Like most of the people here.”  
“Ahh, I see. I graduated two years ago. Still come here though, because it's fun. And the VIP section is comfortable.”

That's when Fujigaya notices the expensive brand costume.

They stay by a bar table for most of the evening, chatting, and Yokoo's eyes seem to sparkle when he glances at Fujigaya. It feels good, in a way, to be the center of attention, and it's not like he's being too creepy. Maybe it is a bit creepy that they're in the far back, in a slightly darker corner, but Fujigaya is happy about that fact, because he spots Nishikido and Kamenashi across the dance floor, and they're totally looking his way, speaking into each other's ears. Hopefully they can't see him clearly enough to realize it's him.  
“Do you wanna dance?” Fujigaya looks back at Yokoo at the question, finds himself nodding only to be tugged out on the dance floor without another word. Yokoo isn't creepy when they dance either, keeps a neutral distance, but Fujigaya does notice the way he glares when someone else gets too close to Fujigaya.

It's only 11 pm when Fujigaya finally excuses himself, because he has to get back to the apartment, hide his clothes and remove all the styling products from himself, and clean the place so that Nishikido won't suspect him of having been anywhere else but home. Which he of course doesn't tell Yokoo; he just says he wants to go home, and he doesn't receive any protests, just a hint at wanting his phone number. In fear of his roommate or boss finding out who he is, he ignores the hint and goes home.

He finishes cleaning up the apartment only minutes before a drunken Nishikido stumbles in through the door, speaking loudly in his phone; Fujigaya sneaks into his own room with lights off, pretends he's already asleep, but leaves his door a little bit open to let Nishikido's words in.  
“I know right. Who was that guy even? What do you mean you don't know, I thought you knew all the hot guys!” He hears Nishikido sit down on the couch, heavily enough that the couch makes a small sound as well. “Dude, I don't even know if I want to be him, or if I want to be in him.” It must be Kamenashi he's talking to, considering they were at the party together. “And with Yokoo, too. Isn't unfair?”

That has Fujigaya's attention. Yokoo spent most of the evening with Fujigaya, which means they're talking about Fujigaya, only they have no idea it's him.  
“His dad's company is huge! I know you know. But hey, I mean, imagine how rich he is. And I heard he's looking for a partner.” A short pause of silence, during which, judging by the sounds, Nishikido takes off his bracelet and places it on the table in front of him. “I doubted it before. But everyone says partner, not girlfriend and... You saw him with the dude today. He's so into guys.” Fujigaya shifts a little in his bed, is careful not to make too much sounds. He needs to hear the rest. “Hit on him tomorrow and we'll see. Maybe try to make him buy both of us a drink. I can tell him you're great at sucking.”

That's enough for Fujigaya. He zones out, doesn't need nor want to hear the rest of Nishikido's conversation with Kamenashi. Instead he finds himself thinking of Yokoo, about the fact that he's of a rich family, that according to Nishikido, he's super into Fujigaya, and that he might have a change his life if it turns out that Yokoo wants more than a one night stand.

The following night is a lot like the first, only this time, he knows who Yokoo is from the start. He's in the club for less than fifteen minutes before he gets found, and this time, Yokoo brings him to the dance floor immediately, gets closer than last night, but only enough to make it very clear that he's interested in getting further than that. A couple drinks later and it couldn't be more obvious; he's got a hand on Fujigaya's shoulder, leans in further than necessary to speak into his ear. To be fair, Fujigaya doesn't mind. It's not like Yokoo is hitting on him without any sense at all; they're talking a lot, laughing together, and Fujigaya really, really likes Yokoo's smile, thinks it's cute, and the way he laughs with his whole face is so off from the rest of his character that he can't help but find it attractive.

Not enough to risk being found out, though. So this night, as well, he leaves early, and he does notice that Yokoo seems a little bit annoyed by it, but he doesn't insist on him staying. And just like the previous night he hurries out of his clothes, removes his make-up and combs down his hair, then rushes to clean the apartment. He's just finishing up the dishes when Nishikido gets home, does greet him but also says goodnight before he scurries off to his own room.

It's not until in the morning that he hears Nishikido again, on the phone with someone that can't be anyone other than Kamenashi.  
“I'm hungover,” he whines, “I'm hungover and we still don't know who that guy is. Of course it's not a big deal, jeez. It's just annoying. And today's the last day.” Silence. “Of course I'm not hungover enough not to go. Neither are you. Shut up.” It's a stupid conversation, but it eases his heart to know that he hasn't been found out, that Nishikido isn't going to have a reason to take more of his money; because having fun isn't something he needs money for, apparently.

The last night, the third night, is the most different one so far. Yokoo finds him quicker than before, drinks with him, encourages him to take a shot. It's not a really strong one, but Fujigaya isn't used to drinking like this, isn't very used to drinking at all, and he feels the alcohol circle in his body as they dance together. Yokoo is closer now, their bodies touching, but he's still respectful the times Fujigaya pulls away a little. Not because he doesn't want Yokoo close, but because he's not at all confident being that close to someone in public. So next Yokoo takes his hand, brings him along to the VIP section he had mentioned the first time they met. There's a handful of people in fancy brand clothes, men as well as women; one looks a bit older than the others, but he's very handsome. From the conversations around him he picks up that that's the DJ, the one Fuma knows, and if his music mixes are even half as good as his looks, it makes total sense why he's so popular.

Tonight it's obvious that Yokoo is trying to get him drunk. After another drink he orders a bottle of champagne, shares it with the people next to them, but makes sure Fujigaya gets two refills. It's a lot of fun, though, the world spins a little but it's not uncomfortable, he doesn't feel sick. He likes it. Enough that he forgets about the time, and it's already five minutes to midnight when he realizes he needs to get going. He gets his things together quickly, grabs the bag he keeps his things in, opens it to check he has both his wallet and his train pass, then excuses himself. But unlike the other two nights, this time Yokoo tries to follow him, asks for his phone number, grabs for him to stop him. Fujigaya is fast, though, only his bag gets caught once, but he pulls it back to himself and rushes out the door, doesn't notice the glove that falls out.

It's Tuesday afternoon, he's in his room reading up on the next semester's literature so that he can juggle work and school at the same time without loosing too much sleep; it doesn't help that Nishikido and Kamenashi are watching variety at what sounds like the highest volume possible, but he tries to ignore them. Then suddenly the TV is shut off, and he hears footsteps heading for the door.  
“Sorry for coming uninvited,” a muffled voice says after the sound of the door opening; just because it is muffled, Fujigaya recognizes it, since he has never heard it clearly. It's Yokoo.

When having snapped out of his stunned moment, Nishikido introduces himself and Kamenashi, asks why he's here, at his place, and Yokoo begins to explain in a manner that makes it very obvious that he has repeated the same sentences several times today.  
“I assume you know of the three day party that was held last weekend?” Nishikido nods, hides his dismay in the fact that Yokoo hadn't even seen him or Kamenashi. “I happened to meet someone there who I wish to find. But all I have is his left glove,” he hold outs a black leather glove, “so right now I am trying to find who it belongs to. I figured starting with the university dorms could be ideal.”  
“I... suppose so?” Kamenashi comments. “What are you planning to do if you find him, if I may ask?”  
“When I find him, I'm going to marry him. I believe we belong together. But so far, the glove has fit no one, and it seems to be custom made, so it should only fit one person perfectly.”  
Nishikido has caught up with what's going on. “And you want us to try it on.”  
“Exactly.”

Nishikido takes the glove, brings it into the kitchen, closely followed by Kamenashi. He tries to put it on immediately, but it turns out that his fingers are too long. For a moment he hesitates, looks around at what he's got to work with; in the corner of his eye he sees Kamenashi nod when the kitchen knife comes into his line of sight. This isn't a chance he's going to let go of so easily. He grabs the knife with his right hand, places his left on the kitchen counter, and even though he's shaking as he lowers it, he manages to cut his own fingertips off. It immediately starts to bleed; Kamenashi looks sick, but he helps Nishikido get the glove on; this time it fits.

Yokoo looks both surprised and happy when Nishikido comes back to him to show the perfectly fitting glove.  
“Fantastic! Come, you must meet my father!” He takes Nishikido's other hand, pulls him along through the door, then down the corridor towards the dorm exit. It seems like he doesn't notice how Nishikido is gritting his teeth in pain, or how blood is starting to seep out between the seams in the glove. But then, in the corridor, they meet Kento, who, just like everyone else, has heard about Yokoo and his searching.  
“That's not the right one,” he whispers as he passes them on Yokoo's side, “look at the blood, and you'll see.” Kento continues walking, but Yokoo freezes in his tracks, glances down at the opposite side of Nishikido just in time to see a drop of blood fall to the floor.

He brings Nishikido back to the apartment, and asks Kamenashi to try the glove on this time. Again, he heads into the kitchen, Nishikido behind him, trying to stop his own bleeding with a towel, yet still watching intently as Kamenashi pulls the glove onto his hand. In the beginning it goes smooth, but halfway, it because tougher. He can't pull it all the way on; both his ring finger and little finger is too thick. Kamenashi swallows audibly before he takes the knife with a hand shakier than Nishikido's had been, then gets to work on his fingers. He cuts off a slice on each side of each finger, dries his tears with his unharmed hand once he has the glove in place.  
“I'll just have to convince him,” Kamenashi tries to tell himself, “then I'll become rich and never have to worry about my hand.”

Again, Yokoo is surprised to see that the glove fits, yet he doesn't seem suspicious, despite what happened just a moment ago.  
“Let's go meet my father,” he repeats, pulls Kamenashi along, but just like the previous time, they meet someone in the corridor. This time it's Fuma, who doesn't bother to whisper, speaks out loud as he continues walking down the corridor.  
“He's bleeding, he's the wrong one.”

When they return, Nishikido is sitting on the couch, visible from the door, and Fujigaya is helping him with his fingers, his own hands sticky with blood as he tries to stop the bleeding.  
“You,” Yokoo says when he sees them, points towards Fujigaya, “why don't you try on the glove as well?”  
“It won't fit him,” Kamenashi starts, “he's not suited for someone like you anyway.”  
“I want him to try it on.” Yokoo's voice is so stern that Fujigaya drops what he's doing, leaves Nishikido to take care of his own hand. He wipes his hands on the clean towel he hasn't yet used, then drops it next to the one soaked with red before he steps across the hallway to where Yokoo hands him the glove that his own kouhai have made. Without hesitating he takes it, pulls it on in one, smooth motion; or at least as smooth as it gets when the inside of it as well as his own hand is still stained with blood.  
“Taisuke?” Yokoo tries, sees Fujigaya's natural response, and smiles widely when it sinks that he has finally found him. From the couch further into the apartment, both Nishikido and Kamenashi are stunned, staring at Fujigaya more than Yokoo. That's the guy they had talked about three nights in a row, the one that had been so ridiculously handsome. “Let's go.”

This time, the walk down the corridor is uninterrupted; Shori does stick his head out from his own room to smile and wink to Fujigaya, but that's all. They meet Yokoo's father, who seems overall happy about Yokoo finally finding a partner, and before Fujigaya knows it, he's set to marry Yokoo within a week.

The day of the wedding Fujigaya learns that since he has no parents, Nishikido and Kamenashi have offered to be the ones to take him to the altar. A suggestion he wouldn't have accepted, but Yokoo doesn't know, has only seen him taking care of Kamenashi, and he is the one that agreed with it. Fujigaya isn't the slightest happy about that detail, but apart from that, he's not complaining. He is wearing the fanciest white tuxedo he has ever seen, one that shines a little in the sunlight but not so much that it looks cheap; his friends suggested the brand, which he immediately said no to because of the prices, but Yokoo had caught their conversation and bought him one from there anyway. It fits him perfectly, which Kento has made sure to let him know; he was the one to style him, while the other four of his friends had been far from as useful, playing around and joking loudly. Not that Fujigaya minds, it helps his nerves calm down to have them around.

At one point, though, Kento and Fuma both stand up and leave. It's when Fujigaya finally tells them who's going to take him to the altar. He isn't sure why, figures that perhaps they are disappointed they aren't going to be the ones to do it. He would have preferred it to be them, despite them being younger than himself. At least he likes them. Marius hugs him, tries to comfort him, and Fujigaya is so, so close to tears when he does, yet he holds them back. Today is supposed to be a happy day.

It's about time to enter the church, Fujigaya is ready, nervous and a little scared, waiting for his ex-roommate and ex-boss, but they won't come. He's alone, hears the people from inside the church, cheerfully chatting, and he waits. Then suddenly a door opens from the side, but it's neither Nishikido nor Kamenashi that enter. It's Kento and Fuma, both with smiles on their faces.  
“We'll take you there,” they tell him, don't explain anything until they've taken him by the arms, gently and steadily, and start walking. The large doors open, and Fujigaya sees Yokoo by the altar, smiling towards him as the organ starts playing.  
“Where are they?” he whispers to Fuma's side, makes sure no one else hears them.  
“They are slightly unable to move their arms,” Fuma replies. Perhaps they tied them up and left them?  
Kento is the one to explain. “We severed their tendons.” When Fujigaya turns his head rather abruptly towards him he notices the red stains on his white tuxedo; blood.  
“We know what they've done to you. But they won't die, probably.”  
To their surprise, Fujigaya smiles. “Thank you.”

Nishikido and Kamenashi's arms never healed completely, and they never bothered Fujigaya ever again. And Fujigaya married Yokoo, became the son-in-law of a rich company owner, and led a happy life until the end of his days.


End file.
